


Good Morning

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Fill: Selina and Talia decide to move in together and raise Helena and Damian together, it's all fluffles and besties and cute baby's and kittens and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Selina wasn’t sure when her feelings for Talia had changed. She had always liked the woman. Talia was intelligent, beautiful, and had a tongue so sharp that it had Selina a little jealous. The woman had been a thorn in Selina’s side for years when it came to Bruce, but now she realized that her jealousy must have stemmed from feelings for  _Talia_. 

     Selina found herself smiling at the thought as she looked down at Talia’s sleeping face. Their rivalry has been ridiculous, but she was happy it had led to sharing her bed with Talia. As she wrapped her arms around the woman, she realized that there was no one else she would rather wake up next to.

     She buried her face int he crook of Talia’s neck, leeching warmth from the other. After a few minutes, she felt the embrace returned. She grinned against the other woman’s neck before pressing a gentle kiss against it.

     “Good morning,” Talia mumured, voice slow and sleepy. A gentle hand carded through Selina’s hair in an attempt to tame it. Selina heard her soft laugh followed by a low hum. “Did you sleep well?”

     Selina nodded as she pulled her face away. She propped herself up on her forearms so she could smile down at Talia. “Wonderfully.” She dropped her head, brushing her lips against Talia’s. They were soft against her own, making her smile as she pulled away. “You?”

     “Very well,” Talia yawned before gently nudging Selina. 

     Selina rolled onto her back before sitting up. She rubbed at her eyes. “I should get up. The kids are probably hungry.”

     “We are,” a soft voice huffed from the doorway. Helena was holding Damian in the doorway. The baby clung to his sister as he happily sucked on his binky. 

     The six-year-old stepped further unto the room. When she was at the foot of the bed, she sat Damian down, and then climbed up onto the mattress. Talia laughed beside Selina as she leaned forward. She scooped Damian up into her arms, and then pressed a kiss to his forehead.

     “Good morning,  _habibi_ ,” she murmured against his head. Damian responded with a happy gurgle.

     Helena settled between the two women. Talia swooped in, kissing the girl’s forehead before Selina could. “Good morning, kitten.”

     “Mama.” Helena’s nose wrinkled as she nudged Talia away weakly, though she was unable to suppress her soft giggles. Talia responded by peppering kisses against the girl’s forehead until she was laughing even louder. “ _Mom_ \- Make mama stop!”

     Selina laughed as she rolled off the bed. She reached out to ruffle Helena’s hair. “I can’t make her do anything.” She stretched out, watching as Talia released Helena. “Go get dressed, kitten. Mama and I will take you out to breakfast.”

     “Will we?” Talia smiled as she lifted Damian out of the bed. “Would you like that?” He tapped the baby’s nose, earning her a happy gurgling noise.

     “I think that’s a yes.” Selina smiled at her family. 


End file.
